


Prerogatives: Whoring Corbin #2

by SSDSnape



Series: Weasley Sexcapades [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha!Epiveh, Beating, Bottom!Corbin, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Consensual Rape, Dom!Epiveh, Dry Penetration, Large Cocks, M/M, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Small Cocks, Spanking, Sub!Corbin, brutal sex, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: Corbin whores himself out on Saturday evenings to his Alpha friends. This time Master Epiveh wants an evening with the boy, in the role of: 'Abducted'. Epiveh abducts Corbin from the shop (pre-planned) and takes him to his house to play with, ending in Corbin being fucked brutally hard. Corbin is excited.





	Prerogatives: Whoring Corbin #2

**The Abduction Game**

 

After hearing from Severus how good an actor Corbin was, Master Epiveh just had to have his own fun and games night with the boy. So, he contacted Master SSDSnape and spoke with both him and the boy and came up with an idea for Corbin's next Saturday night adventure. 

 

On that day Corbin was working in the shop as usual, he sold a few items, had lunch with his Master and continued on selling in the afternoon. At closing time the bell on the door went as a tall brute of a man came in with a sneer on his face as he walked around the shelves. Corbin, who had just been closing up (after placing the money in the safe) came out of the office and apologised stating that the shop was closed. 

 

The man didn't seem to hear and continued on looking at this, that and the other. Corbin stepped up to the guy and said with a firmness to his usually docile voice, that the shop was closed, please leave. Only he never got passed 'I'm Sorry', as the great brute of a man's hand shot forward and covered his mouth, before the boy found himself pulled off his feet and... 

 

 **\- PWC -**

 

Some time later, he wasn't sure when Corbin woke up and tried to sit up. He couldn't. He found that he had been stripped, bound and gagged to a very large four poster canopied bed. The room his was in was in semi darkness. He soon shuddered as he got the distinct impression that he was being watched. 

 

From deep in the shadows by the door to the room stood the tall man that had found what he liked in the sex shop. The boy was his fancy. He had to have him - no matter if the proprietor of the shop was most probably fucking the boy's sweet looking arse already, the boy was just what he was looking for. Young, smooth skinned, small dicked and a total bottom. Oh the things he could do with this boy tonight. The thoughts sent his blood rushing southwards. He growled deep and low, the sound travelling around the room. 

 

Corbin shuddered at the growl. He wanted to go home, back to his Master. His mate. Back the where he felt safe. Corbin let out a whimper and began sniffle. Meanwhile over by the door, hidden in amongst the shadows under a six hour longer lasting Polyjuice potion, stood Master Epiveh. His dark eyes sparkling as he raked his fixed gazed up and down the boy's delectable body from head to toe and up again. _Severus was right, the boy really was that good._ He thought. 

 

Epiveh stepped out of the shadows and silently made his way over to the bed, where he stopped, banished his clothes and quick as a flash laid himself out up against the boy. He carded his right hand through Corbin's soft hair and spoke in a soothing voice, shocking the boy by his naked closeness.  
'There there, my sweet boy. There's no need for these tears.' 

 

Corbin played his part well and began to squirm in his bonds, while Epiveh chuckled darkly before saying that there was nothing to fear. And that all the boy had to do was lie there and no harm would come to him. Of course to make it believable, Corbin would squirm and wail and writhe and not be his usual docile self. For which Epiveh was counting on. 

 

Epiveh leant down and kissed the boy's lips, as his wondering right hand slid over Corbin's torso and began tweaking his left nipple. The boy shuddered and writhed about, doing his best with shaking his head side to side trying to dislodge the man from kissing him.  
The hand on his nipple was removed, only to return but this time the hand slid further down Corbin's body and grabbed in a harsh and brutal grip the boy's small hard cock and smooth bollocks. 

 

'You will do as you're told and take whatever I give to you!' Epiveh growled angrily, as he squeezed his hand tighter around the boy's boyhood, making Corbin whimper and tear up deliciously. 'If you don't behave, you'll be forcing me to not only torture your little boy cock, but also to give you a good hard spanking. You are at my mercy. Understand?!' 

 

Bursting into (happy) terrified tears, Corbin frantically nodded his head.  
'Good boy.' Epiveh replied. 'Now, for your disobedience just now, I think you little boy cock needs some... attention.'  
With that, Epiveh sat up on his knees and let go of the boy's hard little cock and with his left hand he took hold of the Corbin hard shaft and pulled it back, keeping hold of it in a firm grip. While with his right hand, he began to reign down hard viscously slaps in quick succession onto the boy's smooth bollocks. He smiled as he turned and watched as the boy's face take on a wonderful shamed and humiliated look, complete with pain filled fresh tears streamed down his face. 

 

'You obviously like this kind of treatment, my boy, otherwise your boy cock here wouldn't be hard and twitchy in my hand. I think we'll get your little bollocks _nice_ and tender.'  
With that Corbin had no choice, he could only lie there (and put on a good show of not wanting this to happen, while in his mind he was rejoicing this night) and take it as this brute of a man that he didn't know continued to abuse him. 

 

After fifteen to twenty minutes of torture, Epiveh stopped and let go of the boy completely, instead he simply sat back on his heels and faced the boy with an intent look on his face, while Corbin finished going through the aftershocks of having his bollocks tenderised. The boy's body was taut and locked into place - as though he had been stupefied - it was a lovely sight. 

 

 **\- PWC -**

 

After a few minutes, Epiveh took hold of the boy's legs and hauled them up, spreading them wide apart as he bent the boy double, and he got his first full view of that delectably delicious looking boy hole. It was smooth and pink, and furled tightly. He salivated heavily inside his closed mouth as he simply stared at it. Considering tasting it. But at the moment his large thick cock rules his head. He looked back up at Corbin and smirked, as his dark eyes glinted dangerously. 

 

He got into position and guided his cock to sit against that closed off entrance, liking the look of how the large mushroom shaped head of his cock sat there, snug in between the boy's arse cheeks.  
'Please, sir.' Corbin whimpered. Don't.'  
Epiveh looked back up at the boy's face with a darker look.  
'Please,' the boy begged. 'Please... my-- I promised my Master would be my first.' 

 

Epiveh cackled madly and stated that as the boy's Master wasn't here, and that the boy wasn't in a position to deny him... but this perverse man trailed off and hammered his brutal way deeply into the boy's tight virgin hole. Epiveh was brutal in his thrusts, and unbelievably fast and violent in his assault on the boy. While the boy screamed, cried, begged and pleaded for the man to stop. It did no good, the man simply pounded into him even more. 

 

Corbin's inner mind however was having a party! He was ecstatic that Master Epiveh had acted out a scene that he thought he remembered reading about in the man's book. The scene would've been classed as rape, however, before the rape had happened it had been taken care off by someone else. Putting an end to what could've happened. Here though, Epiveh had put his heart and soul into acting out, exactly how that scene in the book could've gone. Corbin was delighted. 

 

Meanwhile back outside in the bedroom, Epiveh was working up a powerful storm as he continued to slam, ram and pummel the boy's tight channel, feeling those tight internal walls clamping down around his large thick cock, as it sometimes slammed directly into the boy's prostate, or slid right past it, and deeper still into the boy's guts. 

 

Those lovely screams Corbin gave were just the icing on the proverbial cake. After forty-five minutes of buggering the boy's tight little hole viscously, Epiveh forced the boy to cum. He pulled out completely before quickly thrusting back in, nailing the boy's prostate dead on repeatedly, until he heard a pain filled high pitched shriek and the hard little cock shot out a surprisingly large load of pearly white cum all over the boy's smooth sweat soaked chest. Ten minutes later, Epiveh gave up on endurance and gave a few more harder thrusts and came hard, flooding the boy's amazing arse full of thick hot cum. 

 

 **\- PCW -**

 

Master Epiveh pulled roughly out of Corbin and cleaned them both up, then he untied the boy and together they set the room to rights, before leaving and taking a shower together. Once they had dried off and gotten dressed, the two made their way downstairs to the living room, where they sat and had a drink. 

 

After the nice ice-cold drinks had been drunk, the two friends spoke about life in general - much like Severus and Corbin hard down previously, as well as chatting about the scene they had played out. Corbin told his friend that the best part for him wasn't just the acting out, also the end, when it was time to head home. 

 

Epiveh asked why, though he could hazard a guess as to the reason. And he was right. Corbin said the reason why he liked it when he headed home, was because he felt as though he still had a large cock deeply seated inside him, and that when his Master made love to him as they lay in bed, feeling the tenderness on entry of his sloppy gaping hole was the most wondrous feeling. 

 

Epiveh chuckled lightly and looked at his watch. It was time for Corbin to head home. He thanked the boy for a wonderful evening, kissed him and walked him over to the floo. Corbin smiled, kissed and hugged his friend. Said that they must do it again sometime and stepped into the green flames.

**Author's Note:**

> In the final instalment of 'Woring Corbin': Fenrir gets his Saturday night fun with the boy.


End file.
